


Keeper

by Marauder_Mouse



Series: Whole [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Caring, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation Sucks, Sick Elsa (Disney), looking after, loving girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Mouse/pseuds/Marauder_Mouse
Summary: Elsa is feeling very poorly during her monthly visit from Aunt Flow (If you don’t like, don’t read), luckily she has people around her who want to see her happy and healthy.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Whole [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you get two uploads tonight as they're both quite short.

Trying to make as little sound as possible, Honeymaren was looking through the bathroom cabinets as she waited for the kettle to boil in the kitchen.

“Hey, is everything okay?” A whisper sounded from the doorway pulling Honeymaren’s attention; she must have been making more noise than she thought.

She gave a guilty smile to the redhead; “Elsa’s period is really bad, she can’t stay still she’s in so much pain, and she’s thrown up!” She tried to keep her voice level, but in truth she was quite worried.

Realisation crossed Anna’s features before she crouched down next to Honeymaren and helped her put all the items back in the cupboard. “Damn. She used to get this every month when she was younger, but not so much now. I’d hoped it wouldn’t come back.”

“What do I do?” She asked as the pair stood.

“I know it’s horrible to watch, but you just have to let her ride it out. Don’t try to talk to her, it makes it worse.” Anna reached in to another cabinet and pulled out two boxes; “here, give her two of these and two of these if she hasn’t taken anything yet. You’re right with the hot water bottle;” she nodded to the item on the side that she’d already found. “Oh, and watch out for when she finally falls asleep, she may get cold after overheating, so you might want to throw a blanket over her.”

Honeymaren’s brain worked over time trying to process everything she’d just been told. “Okay, thank you. I feel so helpless!”

Anna grabbed Maren’s upper arms to try to ground and comfort her; “you’re doing great from what I can see.” Anna gave her a reassuring smile before her eyes dropped to behind her sister’s girlfriend; “we have a sick bucket so she doesn’t have to get up.”

Maren spun around and grabbed the bucket from next to the sink; “got it!”

“Thank you for being here with her”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else”

Maren made to leave the small room when Anna’s voice stopped her; “oh one more thing; if she starts to do short, shallow, fast breaths try to get her to breathe in deep and slow. It works a lot better, but she kind of panics.” A sad smile crossed Anna’s face.

The brunette nods determined “okay.” In truth she wanted to let Anna know that she can trust her to look after Elsa with this, but she was out of her depth. Honeymaren stopped off at the kitchen to fill the hot water bottle and then made her way back to her suffering girlfriend. As silently as she could manager with her arms overflowing with supplies, the brunette gently closed the bedroom door. She tentatively settled onto the bed behind a curled up Elsa, who was surprisingly still and calm, before tenderly slipping the hot water bottle around to Elsa’s front. Elsa gave a murmur of thanks as she let Maren place the soothing item. Honeymaren didn’t want to disturb the blonde further, but wanted to make sure she didn’t need any pain meds. “Elsa, baby, do you need some pain killers?”

She nodded with a huff.

“When you’re ready, try to sit up. I’ve got two kinds that Anna gave me, do you want both?”

“Please;” Elsa moved tentatively and dragged herself up to sit in the middle of the bed before quickly taking the water and pills. Honeymaren placed everything back on the bed side cabinet as Elsa melted back into the bed with a groan. Honeymaren noted that her breathing had now changed and was much more desperate and fast, exactly what Anna said not to let her do.

“Babe, you need to try to breath slower.”

No change.

Honeymaren moved to lay behind the blonde, but not close enough to touch her; she didn’t want to disturb her girlfriend any more than she already had. Elsa’s been through this more times than she could dream to think; she knew what she was doing. Honeymaren couldn’t help but want to help her though. Honeymaren made a fist with her hand and began to push her knuckles into Elsa’s lower back. It must have been helping because Elsa’s breathing hitched and calmed for a moment before continuing but at a slight slower rate. Honeymaren released the pressure, but not long before Elsa’s hand snaked around her body to beckon the hand back to her back.

“Try to slow your breathing Elsa”

She gave her some credit as she did slow her breathing down, but was still drawing in and blowing out harsh breaths. It was now that Honeymaren noticed Elsa’s hands clasped together alternatively squeezing. Honeymaren quickly made her way around the bed after placing a pillow behind Elsa’s back. She crouched in front of the blonde and gently took her hands in her own and took over squeezing and massaging them while Elsa gave weakened squeezes in return. This went on for some time while Elsa seemed to not be able to keep her feet still under the blanket that covered her legs.

Elsa quickly pulled her hands away as she made to sit up, Honeymaren was faster as she leant behind Elsa and grabbed the sick bucket. She held back the blonde’s hair as she most likely threw up the tablets she’d not long taken. Elsa all but collapsed back onto the bed shivering, but looking slightly relieved. Maren placed the bucket on the floor out of the way; she’ll deal with it later. Elsa’s shivering had her concerned as she lay back down next to her, gathering her in her arms, and pulled the blanket over the pair making sure Elsa still had the hot water bottle. “Try to keep breathing like this, just follow me if it helps.”

It must have helped because not long later Maren could see Elsa face finally relax and her breathing completely even out in sleep.

Maren breathed a sigh of relief; she’s so thankful that Elsa isn’t in anymore discomfort. She knew she should probably sort out the vomit in the bucket, but couldn’t risk moving and waking the exhausted blonde. She chose to risk stretching and grabbing her phone. Luckily she didn’t have any pre-booked deliveries this morning and so marked the morning as unavailable; she’s going to stay right here in case Elsa needs her.

Elsa feels herself gently pulled out of her finally peaceful slumber. She feels exhausted but manages to flutter open her eyes to make out the shape of her girlfriend sat up next to her. “Maren, what time is it?”

“It’s a little after nine thirty”

“You should be at work!” she shot up confused hoping Maren didn’t do anything silly.

“It’s okay; I took the morning off” she stroked her hand up Elsa’s arm reassuringly.

Something silly. “You didn’t need to do that!”

“I did; I couldn’t leave you here feeling so unwell;” she left a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you, and thank you for last night, or this morning, whatever it was.” She was so tired.

“You don’t have to thank me love. Can I get you anything, more meds, something to drink, or eat?”

“Pain killers would be great”

She scooted around to fetch the box on the cabinet before passing them to the blonde and hopping out of bed. “I’ll grab you some juice, something with a bit of sugar.”

Elsa didn’t have time to reply before she was alone in her room. She gently manoeuvred herself to the headboard so she could sit more comfortably and popped out a couple of pills.

Maren returned shortly after; “I hope grape’s good” She handed her the glass.

Elsa nodded as she threw the pills into her mouth and took a gulp, washing them down; “thank you.”

“I got you a banana too, if you’re feeling up to food”

Elsa did feel a little light headed and knew she should at least try to eat something. “I don’t know what I’d do without you Maren.”

“Then it’s a good job you’ve got me;” she leant over and left a kiss to Elsa’s chapped lips. “You stay there for as long as she need. I’m going to get rid of that;” she nodded down to the bucket on the floor. “And I can run you a bath if you’d like?”

That actually sounded perfect right about now; she told the brunette as much.

“Okay, you rest, and I’ll be back when it’s ready;” a kiss was left to her hand this time.

Elsa sat reflecting on how that was the first episode she’d had where she hadn’t gotten annoyed at someone’s presence. She knew Anna and even Jack had meant well, but they somehow always made her more agitated and in more discomfort, but not Honeymaren. She seemed to be able to read her and know what she needed before even she knew. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she noted her sister leaning against the doorframe; “how you feeling?”

Elsa gave an embarrassed half smile; she hated that her body attacked her like this. She often wondered if everyone with a uterus felt like she did and it was just her over reacting. “Better.”

“Well you look like crap;” Anna made her way into the room and placed a steaming mug on the table next to her sister; “fruit tea.”

“Thanks!” She gave her a half-arsed whack on the arm; "thank you for the tea though."

“You’re welcome. So I noticed you didn’t chuck Maren out, what has she got that I haven’t?” Anna teased.

Elsa hummed in thought; “I was just thinking about that.”

“She’s a keeper, isn’t she?” Anna tried to hide her excitement behind her own mug.

“I think so;” Elsa felt herself say before she could truly think on it.

The woman in question soon entered the room talking; “Babe, bath’s ready when you are. Morning Anna;” she greeted the redhead before climbing onto the bed next to the blonde.

“I was just saying how well you looked after this one last night;” Anna nodded to her sister as she cradled her warm mug.

Honeymaren nodded; “she deserves the best.” Her eyes gravitated towards her beautiful girlfriend’s as she took a hand in her own.

“I agree” Anna gave a smug smirk and took a sip of her coffee as she watched the pair. She couldn’t help but feel that this had been a long time coming.


End file.
